Fighting Dirty
by Know Err
Summary: In which Evony and Lauren have some sort of semblance of a functional relationship.


A/N: It was all supposed to be fluff but then I had... "help."

Someone had to clarify the difference between porn and smut. Another person put up with my endless questions about the difference between two dialects of French.

Other people were just generally a bad influence.

Seriously.

* * *

Lauren bit the arm of her glasses as she scrunched her face up in concentration. Her fingers hovered in the air for a breath before they landed decisively and the dark, quiet office was filled with the rapid, furious clicking noise of a keyboard. She squinted at the computer as she tried to see her laptop screen without the desk lamp's glare.

Her pocket vibrated and exploded into a loud cacophony of trumpets and whistles.

"Albert Einstein!" Lauren exclaimed, jamming her shin against the corner of her mahogany desk as she fumbled with the phone. "Shit!"

Finally retrieving it from her pocket and clutching her leg, she sucked in a nervous breath and clicked 'answer.'

"This is your last warning," said the voice on the other end before clicking off.

Laurens sighed anxiously as she looked at her unfinished work before obediently getting up from her chair. She stretched her arms before scratching her stomach and then walked out of the office to trudge up the stairs, feet making little noise on the carpeted floor.

The second door to the left from the foot of the stairs creaked slightly when Lauren entered. She stood by the door jab sheepishly as she looked at the woman lying in bed across the room. Evony peered up from her book and frowned.

"Sorry," Lauren mumbled as she walked to the bed and crawled on top of the sheets. She sat next to Evony who rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"I wanted you back in bed an hour ago," Evony said. "You said you'd only be a minute."

"I-I, well, it's..." Lauren tried to reason but fell silent when Evony raised her brow. "They were just arguing about the influence of gender on Stark Trek leadership and I-" She bit her lip and took off her glasses, setting them on the nightstand.

"Lauren," Evony groaned. "_Sweetie_, we already talked about this, the forum-"

"-Will be there tomorrow. I know, I know." Lauren practically collapsed on the unoccupied space on the bed. "But I couldn't help myself. I'm sending a very _strongly_ worded email to-"

Evony waved her hand dismissively, giving Lauren a look.

"Um, right," Lauren tucked in her chin, cupping her hands together on her stomach.

"You promised me," Evony reiterated, her voice even.

"I'm really sorry, Evony. I know I can get a bit obsessive," Lauren confessed, meeting Evony's eyes.

"Fine," Evony said, "Make it up to me. _Now_." And she went back to her reading.

"Thank you," Lauren sat up and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll be right back," she promised with a smile.

"Oh, you will," Evony said, "Or there will be consequences." She eyed Lauren's backside as the doctor walked across the room in the ugliest pair of pajamas hiding nicest pair of legs Evony has ever appreciated outside of her own.

Lauren paused by the door and looked back at Evony to knowingly nod her head and pleased smile.

Fifteen minutes later found Lauren juggling two bottles and a plate of food as she tried to open the door. She managed, inelegantly so, to set everything by the bedside table without spilling anything.

"Honestly, Evony," Lauren couldn't help but smile, "Eating in bed is only for children."

"I don't have to worry about crumbs," Evony argued, "Because your neurotic, anal retentive tendencies will kick in and you'll just clean up nonexistent food particles that will land on our sheets." She sat up and placed the plate on her lap. She daintily picked at the cheese the covered the reheated pizza Lauren brought her and licked her fingers when they got sticky with tomato sauce and mozarella. "Mmm. You're lucky you make delicious homemade pizza. I swear, the leftovers taste even better."

Lauren chuckled as she tucked herself under the blankets. "You get so cranky when you're starving." She snuggled next to Evony but left her enough room to eat.

"You made me wait," Evony replied haughtily as she tore off a small piece and fed Lauren, "No one makes me wait."

Lauren opened her mouth and chewed dutifully but paused mid-chew to kiss Evony's lips. "I said I was sorry."

"You're not even a little bit sorry. There is a distinct lack of groveling and ass kissing."

"Evony, I'm not your overworked secretary," Lauren rolled her eyes good naturedly. "And you know I'd kiss your ass _anytime_ you ask."

Evony ignored her. "At least, she follows instructions," she retorted as she grabbed a beer and took a slow gulp. "What do you do?"

"Give you the best head in your life," Lauren said, exaggeratedly batting her eyelashes with a wide closed-lip smile.

Evony sneered but couldn't refute Lauren's claim. Instead she jabbed, "I could train my secretary. She _is_ a nubile young thing. The youth are full of possibilities."

At Lauren's amused, unconvinced look, she added, "She'll make up for her lack of experience with enthusiasm."

"And can she make you yummy pizza?" Lauren asked as she reached over Evony to snatch the other beer bottle from the bedside table. She took a swig and a sidelong glance at the woman next to her.

"I'll survive," Evony deadpanned but raised an eyebrow when Lauren moved closer to her face.

"And, do you think she'll kiss better than me?" Lauren asked, bottle in hand, face leaning close to Evony's. She moved so close that their lips almost brushed but held back a hair's breath away to tease her dark haired lover.

They were so close, Evony could feel Lauren's soft breath against her cheek and see the the light play on specks in her eyes. Evony moved to close the distance between them.

It was only a press of lips but it felt deeply sensual and left her a little breathless.

"You taste like beer," she murmured when they pulled away ever so slightly. Lauren placed a warm hand on her knee.

"Hm, and you taste like pizza," Lauren's eyes crinkled in a smile as her fingers brushed lightly up and down Evony's bare thigh.

"So, tell me, Evony," Lauren continued, "Can your secretary understand the factual basis of the physics used in Star Trek or enumerate on the latest findings from CERN? I mean, I'm no expert myself but I somehow doubt she could even tell you what the Standard Model is." Her fingers slipped teasingly under Evony's nightie. "Well?" Her hands and fingers busied themselves with teasing the dark haired woman.

Evony blinked through half lidded eyes, breathing heavily, "What?"

Lauren laughed softly, removing her hand from Evony's thigh and cradling Evony's cheek gently. She kissed her nose, her cheeks, but not her lips...

"Naughty Dr. Lewis," Evony complained half-heartedly. She sobered and sat up slightly, putting the plate on the table. Lauren nuzzled her neck, breathing in the scent of Evony's shower-fresh skin.

"You are not playing fair," Evony moaned when Lauren startled to nibble and kiss her jaw.

"I know," Lauren sing-songed, pulling Evony's face to hers and pressing their mouths together.

"Lauren," Evony nearly purred as she laid helplessly on the bed, paralyzed by pleasure.

Lauren's steady hands moved across the silky soft material of Evony's sleepwear, caressing every curve and plane her palms encountered. Her lips and tongue ghosted over Evony's clavicle and her fingers expertly slid the nightie's straps down the other woman's shoulders.

She moved to straddle Evony's body but Evony stopped, sat up quickly, and cursed. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked with concern, "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm wet!" Evony said as her hands patted around the sheets.

"Uh. Isn't that the point?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"No," Evony said wryly, "I mean, I'm wet." She held up an almost empty bottle. "_Lauren," _she rolled her eyes. Beer had soaked the sheets.

Lauren's hand twitched to grab the bottle and she winced, "Can I just say that you're very distracting?"

"I have to change," Evony groaned in disgust as the way her nightie stuck to her skin.

"I-I'll help," Lauren said, jumping up after her as she tugged the nightie off.

Evony paused, placed a hand on her cocked hip, and lifted her eyebrow.

"I'll help... change the sheets," Lauren amended lamely. "And bring the plate and bottles down stairs."

* * *

Evony soaked her sleepwear in the sink and was about to wring out the water when Lauren appeared by the door way, a little breathless. "All done," she said.

Evony sighed as she dropped her wet night gown into the hamper. "You are hopeless."

"I know," Lauren replied. She held out a sleepshirt. When Evony tried to reach for it, Lauren tightened her grip and didn't let go.

"Behave," Evony smirked.

"Mmm, do I have to?" Lauren asked, taking a few swaggered steps to press against Evony's hip. "Do you _want_ me to?" Her teeth found a vulnerable earlobe

She hooked her hands under Evony's bare legs and she lifted her dark haired lover on the marble counter. The doctor stepped into the between Evony's firm thighs. Her fingers pulled on the cloth covering their intended destination and her wandering mouth found a pebbled nipple.

Evony leaned back and watched Lauren, who looked back up at her. Chocolate brown eyes peered intently at her subtle reactions. An uncontrolled shudder. A gasp. A hiss.

Lauren paid attention to all her responses.

Evony loved Lauren's intense focus and she loved it even more when she was the focus of that intensity.

Like nothing else mattered.

Like everything else could wait.

Because, at that moment, Lauren made her feel like she was the center of the universe. The power trip she got from a room full of her groveling peons and wanna-be artists couldn't compare to the seeing the rapt attention and deep hunger in Lauren's eyes.

Evony whimpered when Lauren's tongue found the dip of her belly button, her mouth placing bites and kises around it. She shivered in pleasure when Lauren gave a bite on a particular spot on her hip and blew gently on her skin as if to soothe the teeth marks.

Evony jerked and knocked over a bottle of hand soap. It fell on the floor with a thump. Lauren tried to pick it up but the soap spilled.

"You are always make a mess," Evony half whispered, ignoring the fact that she was the one who technically knocked over the soap.

Lauren rolled her eyes and pulled off her t-shirt, revealing toned arms and a bare chest. Evony huffed knowing that Lauren's OCD kicked in and she would have to wait until Lauren cleaned off the mess. The doctor was too occupied with setting the soap back on the counter to realize that Evony was admiring her physique.

"I'm waiting," Evony drawled, stretching out a leg to brush against Lauren's arm and give the doctor a view of her aching wetness.

Lauren cleared her throat and swallowed like a thirsty man stuck in the desert.

Because of Evony's efforts, Lauren hurriedly and uncharacteristically used her shirt to wipe the soap and then tossed the shirt in the hamper with Evony's nightie. She had more important things to give her attention to.

_Triage_, she thought wryly.

"I can be messy but I always clean up very, very... thoroughly." Lauren said getting down on the floor so that she was directly between the apex of Evony's firm thighs. "Now, where were we?"

She nuzzled the curly hairs that covered Evony's sex, sighing at the scent of Evony's arousal. Lauren kneeled on the floor fully. She set the other woman's legs to rest on her shoulders.

The doctor licked her lips and gave Evony a wicked grin.

"Lauren..." Evony inhaled deeply.

"Shh," Lauren's thumb rubbed soft circles on Evony's hip.

Evony bit her own bottom lip as Lauren kissed and suckled everywhere but the moistest, neediest parts of her. The bones of her hip. The spot on her knee. Her inner thigh.

"I don't beg," Evony said through gritted teeth, trying to stop her hips from bucking into Lauren's kisses.

"You won't have to," Lauren murmured lowly. She stood slightly and pressed Evony to lean back against the cool glass mirror. "First, I'll touch you softly and tenderly because you are my little flower. Aren't you, my Fluerette?" A finger dipped into Evony's wetness to rub feather-like circles on her clit.

Evony clutched the marble counter and ground her teeth together, clenching when she heard Lauren's whispered promise.

"Then I'll fuck you."

Lauren pulled back and sucked on her own finger with a wicked smirk.

Evony grabbed her and kissed her hard and Lauren reciprocated her hunger with equal passion. "Put your money where your mouth is, Lewis. I haven't seen anything yet." She bit Lauren's bottom lip and tugged roughly.

Lauren pulled away with a hiss and clicked her tongue, "Impatient." Her mouth once again found Evony's throat and her fingers lightly brushed up and down against Evony's sides, making goosebumps erupt at their wake. When her lips reacquinted with Evony's breasts, her hands found themselves kneading her woman's ass.

By then, Evony was panting, a full blush rose up from her chest to her cheeks. She ground her ache against Lauren's tight stomach in time with the doctor's encouraging hands squeezing her butt.

"I don't beg," she said again, but it sounded like a plea.

"I know," Lauren said. She rubbed her cheek against Evony's belly before sliding back down to her knees. With a squeeze on Evony's thigh, Lauren placed open mouthed kisses to the inner folds of Evony's sex. She flattened her tongue to lick up and down the length of her wetness.

"My flower is all wet," Lauren teased as she licked her lips and swallowed.

"Darling, you know that I hate it when you call me that," Evony complained, she tangled her fingers into blonde hair, "And if you don't your mouth back on me, I swear - _Fuck_!"

Lauren's tongue pushed inside of her. She tightened her grip on Lauren's hair and lifted her hips closer to her mouth. The doctor moaned at her taste and pulled Evony's thighs on her shoulders, moving her tongue deeper.

"_Fuck, oh, fuck, _Lauren," Evony moaned and gasped, "Harder."

Lauren hummed and tongued at Evony's entrance, Her thumb pressed against Evony's clit in hard circles.

The pressure started to coil and wind itself inside Evony's belly. Lauren, sensing this, moved her tongue to flick against Evony's clit and entered her with a finger. Her thighs clamped around Lauren's head.

The lonely finger inside of her made curling motion, telling her to-

"Come."

And, Evony Fleurette Marquis, though normally the one barking orders, obeyed.

Her back arched, her toes curled and she gasped breathlessly as the pressured uncoiled and exploded into little supernovas before her eyes. Her entire body tingled and she couldn't stop clenching against Lauren's finger.

Lauren stayed still the entire time, helping her feel anchored even as she felt the loss of control of her own body. She kissed Evony deeply, their tongues entertwining.

"Okay?"

"Mmm, what do you think?" she panted against Lauren's lips. They exchanged a few more kisses before Evony pushed against Lauren's shoulders and slid off the counter on shaky knees. At Lauren's smug face, she replied, "I believe you promised me a fucking."

She walked to the door, pulling Lauren by the hand. The doctor found herself pushed roughly on the bed.

"I just changed the sheets," Lauren said, even as she settled into a comfortable position.

"Guess you'll just have to change them again," Evony said straddling Lauren's abdomen. Lauren tried to reach up to touch her but Evony forcefully pinned her arms down above her head.

Lauren grinned and resisted. They struggled against each other's grip, muscles tensing to overcome the force of the other. Their body's slickened with sweat and arousal as each tried to gain the upper hand. Their efforts only succeeded in creating frustrating friction.

Finally, Lauren bucked her hips upward and reversed their positions. They laughed breathlessly.

"You enjoyed that a little too much," Lauren commented as her eyes followed the sheen of wetness on her stomach.

"Speak for yourself," Evony replied, "I'm sitting on a wet spot and it's soaked." She pushed against Lauren's shoulder and the blonde allowed herself to be pressed back underneath Evony once more. She looked up at Evony's deep eyes with a smile and received a kiss as reward.

Evony bathed her jaw with kisses and nips, soft dark hair tickled her face. She laced their fingers together and held them above her head.

Lauren sighed.

"Touch me," Evony whispered in her ear and her fingers dipped into wet heat and her thumb sought out a hard clit.

"Ride my fingers," the blonde said and sat up with Evony cradled on her lap. Fingers drove in and out slowly but the thrusts were hard and deep. It made Evony grab Lauren's flexing bicep and dig her nails against Lauren's arm. If it hurt the doctor, she gave no outward indication.

The older woman leaned against Lauren's shoulder, leaving love bites and soft groans in her wake as her hips pumped in time to Lauren's thrusts.

Her hand slithered down the small space between their bodies to touch her lover. Her touch became distracted, however, when Lauren began to stroke and curl fingers inside of her.

"I," she gasped, "hate it when you do that."

Her hips showed otherwise.

"You love it," Lauren panted, licking the sweat off of her clavicle. "And you know what you love more?" The next thrust stretched Evony as a third finger entered her. "Three is your favorite number, isn't it?" She grunted, "Tight and wet with two but three? Three is just right."

"Damn it, Lauren," Evony whimpered, her hips moving out of instinct. Lauren was taking her fast and she was riding and grinding to the pace her lover had set. A distant part of her was pissed that Lauren could reduce her to this, so wanton and needy and so fucking _desperate_, but even that train of thought crashed and burned as she raced towards her orgasm.

Again and again, the pounding inside of her felt like she was wired to a high voltage fence and it felt like her soul left her body. The string of orgasms tangled together into an ednless explosion. And all Evony could think of was those fingers. She didn't know whether she wanted it to stop or keep going. Her mind couldn't even formed words as she let out a continous moan. No one else could reduce her to this. She was such a mess.

Lauren's mess.

Their thighs were soaked by her cum but Lauren was relentless, "Come on, baby, give me a little bit more." Evony couldn't deny her or her insistent fingers, not when it felt so good that it almost hurt.

Eventually, though, it did become to be unbearable, "No more, Lauren. _Ohhh_, sweetie, no more." She sagged bonelessly into Lauren's embrace with the occasional lingering spasm.

When she stopped shuddering, Lauren laid her down on the bed and spread her thighs. Evony made a sound of protest as lips and a tongue began licking and sucking the overly sensitive parts of her but she acquiesced when she realized that her lover wasn't interested in giving her another orgasm.

She barely realized that she fell asleep but when her eyes opened, new sheets were under her cooling body and the lapping tongue at her sex was replaced by a warm wet washcloth. When all was said and done, Lauren's neat freak tendencies were much appreciated.

"Mmm, Lauren," she groaned sleepily. The doctor crawled up to her and she snuggled against Lauren's body.

Lauren kissed her temple tenderly.

"_Est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime_?" Lauren breathed against her damp cheek.

Evony chuckled tiredly. "Not as much as I love the orgasms you give me," she retorted.

Lauren rolled her eyes and pulled away. "You called me up here just to boss me around and make fun of me." Evony pulled her back with a hand on the nape of her neck.

"_Je me suis ennuyée de toi_," Evony's lips touched hers.

A smile spread across Lauren's face. It turned smug and Evony could practically see the mental happy dance and high five Lauren gave herself. Still, the doctor asked shyly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: Err, I prefer not to write about sex for many reasons (one of them is my writing style) so please don't expect that I'd write more any time soon. Nonetheless, stepping out of my comfort bubble for a little while helped me stretch my limbs a little.

Even if I feel a little mortified and traumatized. I have already prepared myself for the ribbing.

Anyway, thank you for reading! I haven't jumped ship but Levony is just... well, a lot of adjectives.

I will update LBP when I am no longer buried under deadlines (which means about two more weeks, I am so sorry). In the mean time, feel free to leave reviews and PM's regarding stuff you'd like to happen in the story. Can't make any promises but I'll try to work some of your ideas in. You have been so awesome and supportive. Thank you.

* * *

Oops! Forgot to translate:

Lauren: "Do you know that I love you?"

Evony: "I missed you." (This is in Canadian French.)

Mistakes in backtranslation are mine because this was patiently explained to me.


End file.
